La culpa es de Seiya
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Taiki ya no puede ocultar que le gusta tener a Yaten “así” de cerca… y todo por culpa de Seiya.


**Disclaimer: **_Sailor Moon le pertenece a su creadora: __**Naoko Takeuchi**__. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento._

* * *

**N/A**: esta es una idea alocada, surgida en una calurosa noche de verano y (por supuesto) con terrible insomnio. Releo el fic y todavía me sigue pareciendo una idea alocada, pero no sé… esta pareja se me antoja súper entretenida y divertida :P. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

_**La culpa es de Seiya**_

* * *

Es medianoche y ha sido un largo día de conciertos.

Kakyuu camina a tientas por la oscura habitación de ensayos. Sospecha que sus guardianas duermen. _Que no se despierten, que no se despierten_, se repite muda a sí misma.

A pocos metros de continuar prensa los dedos de los pies al tropezar, pero continúa avanzando lentamente, por momentos conteniendo hasta la respiración. De pronto, como si la suerte fuese un duendecillo bribón que vive para torcerle los planes… ¡¡ZAZ!! el vestido se engancha entre las aristas de un moderno modular.

—¡Cielos! —se mordisquea.

Recostado sobre un sofá y alertado por los ruidos sospechosos en la noche, Taiki le chista a su compañero recostado a su lado.

—_Pssst_, _pssst…_ emmm… Yaten, despierta —El cuerpo acurrucado a su lado se mueve con pereza, mascullando vagidos. — ¿Hasta cuándo duermes tienes ese malhumor, eh?

Yaten lo agarra con ambos brazos y piernas, si Taiki acaso quiere propinarle un puntapié Kakyuu lo pillará vigilándola. Más teme que si lo deja continuar en esa problemática posición no sabe si por la mañana será capaz de olvidar que lo tuvo _así_ entre las piernas.

—Muuuévete, Kouu —gruñe mientras el sudor le van cayendo por la frente.

Trata de sacar un poco más la cabeza por fuera de la frazada para descubrir el siguiente movimiento de la Princesa. La noche boscosa se le pega en los ojos violetas, las luces están apagadas, más Yaten lo apretuja de una forma que evidente lo pone nervioso, incómodo, hasta un poco íntimo. Taiki respira con dificultad, expulsa el aire con dolor, el oxígeno de repente desaparecido por estar tan apiñados los dos.

—_Mmmm… no… déjalo así… ohh… sí… así…_ —ronronea Yaten y frota el cuello sobre el hombro de Taiki como gatito desprotegido.

—Oye… ee... es, espera —reclama Taiki desorientado—. ¿Qué haces? Yaten… muévete.

Yaten lo atrae contra su cuerpo, frotando la piel como si necesitase sentir cerca su sangre. El sofá es bastante pequeño, no cabrían dos cuerpos ni prensándolos, es por ello que Taiki no entiende cómo Yaten fue despatarrándose hasta tanto atrincherarlo contra el almohadón. Hierven entre el poco espacio, las caderas se reacomodan y las de Yaten están peligrosamente cerca de las de Taiki; y Taiki está peligrosamente debajo de Yaten; y Yaten suda peligrosamente acalorado encima del pijama.

—No hay forma de que esto termine bien —suspira Taiki e intentar separarse—. Juro que esta será la última vez que duermes aquí. Mué...v…ve…teee un poco.

Intenta liberar el brazo derecho que bajo la espalda casi siente vivo. Después de retorcido una decena de veces logra alcanzar la muñeca de Yaten y correrla hacia otro lado que no sea "_no toques mi ombligo"_. Yaten mueve la espalda quejoso, esquiva la maniobra tosco y vuelve a enroscarse sobre Taiki más estrecho que antes.

La luz de un velador se enciende y la habitación se ilumina a penas un poco. Taiki mira de reojo a su princesa rasgando un pedazo de su propio vestido y luego subir las escaleras en puntitas de pie. De inmediato se cubre con la frazada y también esconde a Yaten.

La luz sigue prendida pero la princesa ha desaparecido de la habitación. No se percató de lo cómodas que estaban durmiendo sus guardianas en el pequeñísimo sofá, aparentemente, así que Taiki corre la frazada e intenta despertar a Yaten.

—Yaten… —lo sacude—. ¡Qué despiertes!

Los ojos de Yaten se abren de par en par. Exaltado trata de enfocar la fuente dónde provino ese gritito que lo arrancó de la ensoñación. Se restriega los ojos adormilados y cuando se percata de la posición involuntaria de su pierna izquierda, mimando ciertas partes de Taiki, rueda hacia atrás y cae del sofá llevándose consigo a las frazadas.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —por un momento se desespera, los oídos le zumban y no entiende muy bien lo que ha sucedido—. Tú…

Balbucea atontado, vacilante aunque haya caído de espaldas al suelo. Las manos recogen la frazada en las piernas. Taiki enarca una ceja presumiendo lo que la mente retorcida de Yaten imagina de esa pierna que no controló, de aquella situación absurda, de aquella posición tan ¿amorosa? que mantuvieron minutos antes. Taiki lo observa sentado sobre el sofá, con sonrojo evidente.

—¿Qué estás pensando? Te diré una cosa, que eventualmente tengamos que compartir el mismo sofá no significa que duermas ENCIMA mío.

Yaten se pone de pie aturdido, la sensación de haberse despertado de golpe todavía le martillea la cabeza y le marea la _otra_ sensación que le hace dudar si realmente quería despertarse. Se sujeta los cabellos sueltos de la nuca sin mirar a Taiki. No sabe bien por qué lo evade.

—Pervertido —musita con una naturalidad somnolienta.

Y Taiki disimula una sonrisa con un bostezo.

No es que exista algo que ocultarle, algo que ya no "sepa", sólo es cuestión de preservarse, no ser tan evidente y suicidarse frente a Yaten (que no pararía de reírse hasta que se muera) si confesara cuanto le gusta que duerma tan apretujado, tan "tortolito", _así_ de cerca.

De hecho Taiki no tendría que pensar en esconder ese sentimiento si no fuera porque Seiya lleva más de tres días encerrado con llaves en la ÚNICA habitación que tienen para los tres.

—Seiya, me las pagarás… —susurra Taiki—, pero no esta noche.


End file.
